Baby Kick
by Chris Nest
Summary: When Kendall and Ronaldo accidently turn Kick into a baby and Kendall's forced to take care of him what happens? And what's with Kick's sudden like of Kendall as a toddler? Kendall continues to care for the daredevil becoming more protective by the minute
1. Chapter 1

Chris: "Hey everyone this is my new story called Baby Kick, hope you enjoy and review a lot. Stay awesome and enjoy the show."

()()()()()()()()

Kendall was running through the storm trying to reach Ronaldo's house to finished their science project. The storm was relentless as it continued to blow and blow. The rain poured down like cold icicles on her skin, it felt like they were piercing through. She finally managed to reach Ronaldo's garage where it was opened and she ran in soaked. Ronaldo was working on a ray that would reduce age, the Fountain of Youth to be more precise. He was hooking up a lightning rod to increase the power. They never could find enough electrical energy to get the machine to function correctly. But with the storm raging on outside the lightning should power it up. Ronaldo was putting the finishing touches on as Kendall took her pink raincoat off and hung it up on a coatrack nearby.

Meanwhile outside a well known daredevil prepared for a huge stunt in the storm. He wanted to use the strong winds to glide in the air. He had wing designs on the sides of his skateboard Ol'Blue and was ready for takeoff. He shot off on his skate board and kicked up going air born. He was about to crash until a strong wind caught and him and he started to glide midair. He was flying literally but only five feet off the ground. He looked like he was having blast that is until the winds picked up and pushed him in a different direction. He was now heading for an open garage and prepared to crash.

Kendall turned the machine on to let the electricity flow through lightning once again struck the rod. As Kendall turned it on it Kick flew into the garage and in front of the machine as it shot it's baby blue beam. Kick was hit dead on as Ronaldo and Kendall struggled to turn it off. Once it was finally off they finally realized that Kick was now a six month old toddler. He was still wearing his helmet but his cloths were gone and he had a diaper on. Kendall couldn't imagine how she was supposed to explain this to her father but either way she picked Kick up and made her way to her house to explain and find out what to do about her accident.

Kendall had finished explaining to her father to surprising her his reaction was unexpected.

"Kendall I can't believe you would build such a contraption behind my back, I raised you better!"

"But Daddy?"

"No buts I'll talk to the Buttowski's about what your punishment should be and I'll talk to Ronaldo's parents as well. As for Kick I'll take him home and discuss your punishment and you will fix this understood!"

"Yes sir."

"Good now go up to your room it's time for bed."

Kendall walked up to her room upset and furious with Ronaldo for what he had done, although she hated to admit she had a part in turning Kick into a baby. Now she was going to be punished and there was not telling what it was going to be. She could only wait until tomorrow for her punishment and it couldn't get worse right? How bad could her punishment possibly be?

Next morning she awoke with the warm sunshine on her face, she smiled as she got out of bed. She got dressed in her normal outfit and walked downstairs where she saw some unexpected guest. The Buttowski's were in the living room talking to her father but what really caught her eye was the baby stroller Brianna was with. Brad was standing behind the couch that Honey and Harold were sitting on. Her father was sitting in a recliner that he had ever since he bought the house.

"Daddy what are they doing here?"

"Oh good morning pumpkin, the Buttowski's are dropping off your punishment."

"Dropping off my punishment?"

"Yes for your punishment you will take care of Kick until he is able to return to normal, he'll stay in your room and you'll treat him like a mother would treat her child."

"What! Please anything but that!"

"Sorry princess but it's for your own good."

Brianna walked over to Kendall and gave her the stroller that had Kick in it playing with a rattle. He laughed seeing Kendall and tried to grab her hair. She couldn't help but smile at his actions.

"You better take good care of him." Brianna warned.

"I will, you have my word."

With that said the Buttowski's left but not before saying their goodbyes to Kick and good lucks to Kendall. Luckily she recently started taking life skills in school so she knew a thing or two about babies. She took the stroller and all the baby toys and supplies the Buttowski's brought up to her room. She knew she was going to have her hands full but did it have to be Clarence of all people?

()()()()()()()()

Chris: "People told me I need to make it easier to read what the characters are saying so I'm giving it a shot with this story. Hope you all enjoy it. Stay awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris: "Hey everyone I'm back with chapter two of Baby Kick. Hope you all enjoy it and stay awesome!"

()()()()()()()()

Kendall was thinking about the things Kick would like being a baby now but she knew death defying stunts were out of the question. Kick just stared at her the entire time with a cute baby smile and occasional giggle. Kendall decided to play with him or at least attempt it with his toys. She picked the red wagon and place him in it with him clapping liking it. She pulled it around letting him ride in it, but she was bored this wasn't any fun for her. She stopped pulling it around her room and picked Kick up still holding his rattle.

"What do you want to do I wonder."

Kick smiled and reached for her hair again but couldn't reach. Kendall lowered her head so he could play with her hair, she had to admit it was cute but this wasn't no ordinary baby. It was Kick Buttowski. Kick continued to played and tangle himself in her hair laughing.

"You sure do like my hair don't you? Ow!"

Kick had grabbed her hair and pulled on it by accident, he froze instantly like he knew she was hurt. She pulled her head back up and rubbed the spot where he pulled. She could see the guilt in his eyes and couldn't get mad at him.

"It's okay it was a accident. Let's go downstairs and I'll make you something to eat."

Kick smiled and giggled at the thought of being fed, Kendall made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she placed Kick in the babyseat her father had already set up for her. She walked over to the cabinet to search for something he could eat. She found some carrots and decided to mash them up for him adding a little sugar to them to they would taste sweet. She put it in a small baby bowl and used the spoon to feed him, at first he was resistant and didn't want to eat it.

"Come on it's good, please?"

Kick looked at her and opened his mouth and clamped down on the spoon eating. He swallowed the food and wanted more so he opened up. She laughed as he continued to eat, after half the bowl was gone she thought he would be thirsty so she left the bowl on the table to get him a bottle. Kick stared at the bowl still wanting more and noticed she wasn't looking so he reached for the bowl managing to grab it.

"I know there's a bottle here somewhere, now where is it?"

Kick shoved his face into the bowl and began to eat getting dirty in the process. She finally found the bottle and turned around to see Kick still eating out of the bowl covered in food.

"What are you doing?"

Kick dropped the bowl and looked at Kendall who was now angry. She quickly picked the bowl up and got a washcloth to clean him off.

"I can't believe this, I turn my back for one minute and your already dirty! Do you know how much trouble I can get in if I don't take care of you!"

Kendall was getting the washcloth wet as she ranted on but stopped dead in her tracks hearing something to familiar. She heard whimpering and then heard crying, and it was loud. She turned to Kick who she had made cry yelling, she quickly picked him up and cleaned his face off.

"Shhh it's okay it's okay, shhh shhh."

Kick slowly stopped his crying but still looked upset. Kendall felt unbelievably guilty right now, she just made a baby cry and not just any baby it was Kick.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. It's okay now I promise."

Kick slowly smiled and giggled seeing her happy again. She knew he needed to be cleaned so she made her way up the stairs and into the bathroom to star the water. With Kick in hand she went back to her room to get a fresh diaper. (I bet for some of you this sounds weird lol) Kendall took the diaper off Kick making sure to cover her eyes as she placed him in the tub. He responded by splashing around and laughing.

"Okay let's get you cleaned up."

She noticed his hair was black like Brad's but just a little lighter. She grabbed a cup and scooped up some water to pour over his head as she grabbed the baby shampoo.

After about half a hour of cleaning Kick was clean and had a fresh diaper on. Kendall had him cradled in her arms and walked out with a towel wrapped around his head to help him fully dry off. She opened the door to her room but was startled by a flash of lightning. A storm had started outside while she was giving him a bath and it was a downpour. She looked at the clock on her nightstand to see it was later then she thought. Seven thirty, she had school tomorrow so she had to go to bed early. She placed Kick in his baby bed as another flash of lightning and thunder boomed scaring Kick. He started to cry forcing her to pick him up again trying to calm him down.

"Please go to sleep it's okay, shh shh it's okay."

Kick continued to cry scared to death of the storm, Kendall was running out of ideas until it hit her. She remembered how her Mom would sing to her at night during a storm. But she couldn't remember the song so she had to improvise. Kendall walked over to her nightstand and opened the little shelf and pulled out a music box. She pressed the button causing the lid to flip open to reveal a ballerina. As it spun around "Epona's Song" from the Legend of Zelda was heard as Kendall matched the noted perfectly.

"Don't be scared, my little dear. Tonight with me, there's nothing to fear. No need to cry, you know I'm here. So wipe your tears and dream the night away. Tonight with me, my dear."

Kendall rocked Kick back and forth as he finally started to calm down hearing her voice. So soothing he couldn't help himself.

"So close your eyes, it's okay. I'll be here when you awake. Forget your fears and no more tears. Tonight with me, my dear. The stars and moon are in the sky. To light the way for you tonight. No need to weep or for fright, tonight with me, my dear."

Kick's eyes started to close as Kendall soothing singing lulled him to sleep. She started to enjoy singing Kick to sleep as she finished the song.

"Your in my care so no more scare. Your safe in my arms, there's no more harm. So good night and sleep tight, tonight with me, my dear."

Kick had fallen to sleep in Kendall arms as he snuggled closer to her feeling secure. She decide he would sleep with her tonight just for tonight. She placed the music box down on the nightstand and got in bed still holding Kick. She put him next to her to the right and made sure the blanket's kept him warm. As she got comfortable Kick in his sleep snuggled closer to her, she actually didn't mind. Holding him in her arms knowing he was safe and sleeping because of her. As the music stopped she fell asleep joining Kick in slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris: "Hey everyone here is chapter three of my popular story, Baby Kick. Hope you all enjoy and at the end I have a huge announcement. Enjoy the story."

()()()()()()()()

Kendall slowly opened her eyes to the sunshine and saw Kick sleeping peacefully. She got out of bed hearing the birds sing, the clock read six o'clock. She needed to start getting ready for school, first she had to find a babysitter for Kick. Kendall got on her usual outfit and made her way downstairs to make a call but was surprised to see her father sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"Daddy shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm taking a personal day, plus I had to make sure your punishment was in effect."

"But Daddy I'm going to school, I can't take him with me."

"Yes, you can and you will. I've talked to your teachers and they said they'll allow it. You'll also receive all Buttowski's homework so he won't flunk."

"But Daddy?"

"No buts, there's a baby carrier in the closet."

Kendall sighed before she exited the kitchen and walked over to the closet, opened it up to get the carrier. It was a pink strap on that allowed the user to hold the baby in front of their waist. Kendall couldn't believe she was going to be wearing this in school. She slipped the carrier on and returned to the kitchen where her father checked it out.

"Good, now get your supplies and don't forget Buttowski."

"Yes sir."

She returned to her room to retrieve Kick who was now awake and crying. She picked up the small daredevil and he calmed down seeing her. Kendall placed Kick in the carriers and put her backpack on and headed out the door to catch bus. The bus had pulled to stop in front of her house as she made it outside, the driver opened the door allowing Kendall entry. The driver just stared at the baby not knowing what to think as she stepped in and now everyone caught sight of the baby. Murmurs were heard as she took her seat next to Ronaldo.

"Hello Kendall dearest, how is young Buttowski this evening?"

"Fine he's no thanks to you."

"You sound upset Kendall, I'm sorry you have to put up with Buttowski because of my miscalculations."

"If you were sorry why haven't you come over to help me?"

"I've been trying to make another Science project so we wouldn't fail."

"Ronaldo that's all you care about are grades, one F won't ruin anything."

"Grades are everything Kendall dear, they open the way for our futures and success."

"And how will that effect a family, if you ever have one?"

"Families are the last thing on my mind, most important thing is Science and making my future clear."

"Then what is a baby to you?"

"Baby, children, if your referring to Buttowski then he's nothing but deadweight that you have to put up with!"

"Me, you're the one who did this! And who are you calling deadweight considering the fact you can't even treat your girlfriend right!"

"I treat you with respect as for Buttowski he's deadweight simple as that, I'm better in every way. He's useless and in the future will be single, homeless, unemployed, and miserable unlike me!"

Kendall slapped Ronaldo catching him off guard, Ronaldo's right cheek turned a deep shade of red. Kendall now furious got up from her seat since the bus had come to a stop In front of the school. Kendall stormed off into the building having kid's stare at her or more specifically Kick. Most girls went awwww at the sight as boys started talking amongst themselves. Kendall now reached her classroom where Gunther Kick's best friend ran over in a instant hearing news of his friends accident this morning.

"So it's true."

"What's true?"

"Everyone in school knows about Kick's accident and how you have to take care of him, it's in the school paper." Gunther pulled out a newspaper and showed Kendall a segment where it talked about how this happened.

"You've got to be kidding me, my Dad really is upset to go this far."

"Wait till you see Jackie, she's gone ballistic over the news."

Like being signaled Wacky Jackie kicked open the door to the classroom and ran over to Kendall a fury in her eyes.

"Why are you taking care of him!"

Kendall and Jackie never liked each other, Jackie saw Kendall as a obstacle in winning Kick's heart but that's not going to happen. Kendall didn't have those feelings towards Kick although she would pretend sometimes just to mess with her. Either way Jackie and her had a strong rivalry, with a smug smile Kendall snapped back.

"Because I'm not crazy, like you."

"I am crazy for my Kick, he should be in more caring hands! My hands!"

"Yeah that's a wonderful idea." Kendall responded using sarcasm.

"Just give him to me!"

Jackie reached for Kick but Kendall picked Kick up making Jackie miss, Jackie glared at Kendall with a fury, a vengeance, and hatred.

"Mark my words Perkins, Kick will be mine! Mine I tell you!"

Jackie stormed off to her seat while Kendall did the same, she placed Kick back in his carrier. He seemed to have a strong secure feeling with Kendall, it made her feel more protective over him. entered the room and commanded the class to open their textbooks to page two hundred and twenty six. Kendall turned to the page making sure to keep a eye on Kick knowing his sneaky personality. As Kendall turned to the page she felt a paper ball hit her in the head, it landed on her desk. She looked back to see Gunther motioning for her to open it up. She did so and it was a note, it read.

_Need any help? I'll keep Jackie out of your hair for you, leave it to me._

Kendall looked back at Gunther and gave a reassuring smile with a nod, Gunther returned the nod and looked back at Jackie formulation a plan. Through out the day Gunther helped Kendall escape Jackie's wrath as it was soon time to leave school. Kendall couldn't wait, she was asked several questions about Kick and it was truly annoying. Kendall ran towards her bus to escape the mob asking questions, she quickly took her seat next to Gunther.

"Wow want a fus over Kick being a baby."

"Tell me about it."

Gunther suddenly freaked out and pointed towards the carrier, Kendall looked down and the blood drained from her face. She was as pale as a ghost seeing the carrier empty meaning, she had forgotten Kick in school. Kendall quickly left the bus followed by Gunther to search for the young daredevil.

"How could you lose him!"

"I don't know, he must have snuck off while I wasn't looking."

Kendall and Gunther entered the school panicking not knowing if Kick was okay or not. Kendall check her last class room before the bell rung but it was empty, Gunther did the same but no luck. Kendall while looking in the tenth room heard a soft giggle from a nearby room. She ran like the wind and opened the door to the Chemistry Lab where she noticed Kick playing with beakers. He was crawling on one of the tables knocking test tubes, beakers, and all kinds of things off the desk. Kendall grabbed Kick and put him in the carrier where he seemed happy to be.

"Thank goodness your safe."

Kick responded by snuggling closer to her, her sweater being warm he liked it. He seemed at peace as he fell asleep cuddling Kendall. She couldn't help but feel relief at seeing him safe, she realized she missed having him cuddle her like this. It felt good, she felt needed for the first time ever.

"Time to get you home, hope I can get a ride."

After about an hour Kendall called her older brother Darien to pick her up, since their family came from royalty Darien could afford fancy cars. He was driving a dark blue Cobra 1965, his favorite by far. Kendall didn't like her brother's new attitude ever since he joined Game Wrestling Federation, he traveled a lot but the stadium was in MellowBrook so he was only away during PPV's.

"So this is the little guy I've heard so much about, I thought you had a crush on him."

"For the last time I do not have a crush on Clarence!"

Kendall couldn't stop her cheeks from heating up as she blushed, Darien smiled knowing he got to her yet again. Darien pull into the driveway of the Perkins Estate and got out, he opened the door for Kendall being the rich gentlemen he was.

"Come on it's bath time for the little daredevil."

"Your enjoying this aren't you Darien?"

"Maybe a little."

Kendall couldn't help wonder what a task it was keeping up with Kick, plus she kept wondering why she was growing so protective over him? Why does he act like he has some sort of attraction to her? She knew Darien was right when he said she had a crush on him. She always had a crush on him, ever since the day they meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris: "Yo what's up everybody, hope your ready for mischief because a certain daredevil is going to cause trouble. Enjoy."

()()()()()()()()

Flashback

Kendall was only three years old as she played outside. When she noticed a young two year old in a red wagon heading for a ramp. Curious she watched the young boy as another friend that was slightly chubby pushed him towards the ramp. The boy did a backflip out of the wagon when it took off and landed on his feet giving a rock on pose. Kendall jumped up cheering for the boy success and gaining his attention.

The boy ran towards her to see what she was doing, she couldn't hind the blush she was getting seeing his features. He looked handsome with his black hair hanging out of his helmet and his black eyes that just read adventure.

"Hey what's yur name?" He asked with the cutest little voice.

"My name is Kendall, good jub on yur ride."

"Thanks, my names Clarence but my friends call me Kick."

"That's a nice name, wanna be friends?"

"Sure, friends forever."

"Yay!"

But as the years passed by Kick forgot that moment and acted like she was a complete stranger. When his family had a vacation, he came back and didn't recognize her. It her feelings, but her crush on him grew more and more until it got to a love level. She loved him, he acted like he hated her as a rival so she continued the act to keep talking to him and be near him. She called him Clarence knowing he disliked the name, but as long as he didn't forget her again she didn't care. She made it her life's goal to win that boys heart anyway she could, she even resulted in dating Ronaldo to make him jealous.

Flashback Ends

Kendall awoke with Kick crying his little eyes out, he must have had a bad dream. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms, he clamed down almost immediately. She wiped his tears away and smile s he giggled.

"If only you knew how I felt."

Kendall got out of the bed still dressed in her cloths forgetting to change last night before going to bed. She put on the baby carrier and placed Kick in it, she walked downstairs to get ready for school yet again. But the note on the fridge got her attention as she picked it up and read it.

"_Dear Kendall, your school as allowed you to take the week off to take better care of Buttowski. There's some money on the counter for dinner. Be home late, love you and be a good girl._

_Mr. Perkins_

Kendall sighed actually liking the news, she looked at Kick who was nibbling on her shirt. She could tell he wanted to play but with what? Suddenly the thought of his wagon gave her a idea, she quickly grabbed his wagon from the living room and put him in it.

"You stay right there, I'll be right back."

Kendall ran back up stairs for some reason, Kick smiled seeing Hansel walk by. He grabbed Hansel and pointed at the doorknob, Hansel as if reading his mind walked over to the door and jumped up grabbing the door knob. Hansel twisted the doorknob opening the door wide. Kick leaned forwards making the wagon roll forwards and slowly gaining speed. He sped out the door laughing while Kendall came back downstairs just in time to see him go out the door.

"No wait come back here!"

Kendall panicked and ran out the door to catch Kick, but he was gaining speed by the second. She soon saw his skateboard Ol' Blue and hooped on. She took off and skated like a pro, giving chase to Kick. She jumped over a mailbox using her hand to throw herself over it landing on the board again to continue the chase. Kick acted like he knew what he was doing, leaning to turn the wagon and avoid objects.

"Almost there."

Kendall almost reached Kick until a fence blocked their path, Kick hit a rock making him jump over it. Kendall stomped on the back of the board jumping, she landed on the fence grinding on it now. At the end of the fence she jumped off did a double back flip and landed clean gaining a huge speed boost. The duo were now in town going by people shocked seeing a teen give chase to a baby in a wagon.

"How fast can a wagon get!"

Kendall rowed herself faster and faster trying desperately to catch Kick, the sight of the Library made her panic. The damage would mean big trouble and a huge fine for her father. Kendall determined stomped on the back of the board to jump, she landed on the bouncy roof that hangs over stores. She bounced off it and landed on a truck which she grinded across, she jumped off and landed just inches away from Kick. With a last attempt she dove for the young one and grabbed him out of the wagon, rolling down the street and hitting a wall with her back. She watched at the wagon got hit by a car before it reached the Library, she realized she saved his life because that could've been him.

"Don't *pant* ever *pant* do that *pant* again."

Kick grabbed her shirt and tugged on it a little to get her attention, she only looked down at the little daredevil as he said the most unexpected thing.

"I wuv you."

He snuggled up to her as the pain set in from her impact against the brick wall. But she felt so good hearing those words but stunned at the same time. She had to answer back though, she did just save his life.

"I love you to."

Kendall stood up another wave a pain went through her body, she knew she had to have damaged something to hurt this bad. Plus the impact was unnatural and powerful, but she forced herself to grab Ol' Blue and walk back home. But one thing she didn't see was people staring at her but one stood out In particular. Ronaldo had watched the last part and heard what she said to Kick after her impact, he felt enraged to the fact she would say such a thing and to someone she hated. He followed her to speak to her about her words of kindness and extreme measures to protect Kick.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris: "I'm back and ready to roll, last chap Ronaldo heard Kendall tell Kick she loved him after Kick said it himself. What does Ronaldo have to say about this? What are you waiting for, go on and read, enjoy!"

()()()()()()()()

Kendall had finally made it back home exhausted and sore from her impact, she knew she should have wen tot the doctor but she had to make sure Kick was unhurt. She took him up to her room where she placed him in her bed to rest but he looked at her with a worried expression. She stretched seeing if she had sprung and broke anything but as she bent back a shot of pain went up her back making her jump.

"Ow, yeah I've done something to myself. Looks like I'm going to the doctor."

Kendall picked up Kick and placed him in the carrier preparing to make the trip to the Hospital. Kendall headed downstairs and made it to the front door. As she reached for the doorknob a knock was heard making her jump in fear, she opened the door to see Ronaldo looking highly upset.

"Sweety how nice to see you."

"Don't sweety me Kendall."

"And why not?"

Ronaldo tapped his chin as if he were thinking and then he pointed towards Kick who tried to bite his finger. He pulled away quickly avoiding the bite of the daredevil.

"What's wrong with Clarence?"

"I heard what you said to him in town, and I quote "I love you to"."

"Oh that, just the heat of the moment. I must have hit my head."

"Kendall dear I'm sure you would never tell Buttowski you love him."

Kendall started to get frustrated, she loved Kick but never wanted to admit it. However she didn't want to get dumped either, even if it was Ronaldo. She couldn't tell what she was supposed to say.

"The stress must be getting to you, since you have to take care of such a dead weight like Buttowski."

"Dead weight!"

That tore it for her, that was going to far even for Kick. Ronaldo seemed shock of her look of anger.

"Now, now Kendall dear."

"I'm not your dear and this isn't a dead weight he can do thing you can't even attempt! You don't even care about me! I'm just another science project to you!"

Kendall was furious why she didn't know but she took it out on Ronaldo. The pain in her back wasn't helping as she got to that scary level of anger.

"I don't care what you have to say because you are a worthless excuse of a boyfriend who has no clue how to treat girl or how to show them a good time! I'm sick of being neglected by you, no more!"

Kendall grabbed Ronaldo's shirt collar and screamed at the top of her lungs making his eyes widen in fear. He never this side of her and Buttowski had to deal with it his whole life, how has he not gone crazy?

"Clarence isn't dead weight, if anyone deadweight you are! I won't take your neglect anymore! Consider yourself dumped!"

Kendall threw Ronaldo to the ground with a hard thud as she quickly walked away leaving a stunned Ronaldo to his thoughts. Kendall kept walking feeling the waves of pain go through her body, she finally came to a stop to rest not being able to take the pain. She soon burst into tears and cried her eyes out, she leaned up against a wall and fell to a seated position. She just sat there and cried, letting everything out.

"Kendill?"

Kendall looked at Kick still in her carrier as he tugged on her shirt trying to get her attention. He hugged her or at least tried with his little arms. She couldn't help but smile at his attempt to cheer her up., she forced herself to stand up.

"I'm okay, just need a little rest." She said as she patted him on the head.

She continued on her way to the Hospital making sure not to hurt yourself anymore then needed. She soon made it to the front doors of Hospital. The nurse at the counter gave Kendall a "what am I looking at" look as Kendall made it to the counter.

"May I help you Ms.?"

"Yes, I think I injured my back, I was hoping Dr. Flavio could check it out?"

"Sure he's open, just take a seat in the waiting room."

Kendall left to take her seat as Kick still tried to get out, he saw the toys in the room and wanted to play. Sighing Kendall took him out and placed him on the ground where he crawled towards the toys as fast as he could. Kendall just watched him play as he would occasionally look back to make sure she didn't leave.

"He's so adorable when he plays, ow. Better watch how I move."

Kick had started to crawl back to Kendall holding something in his little hands, he pulled on her skirt trying to get her attention. She finally looked down as he handed her a small doll, it was wearing a red skirt, black T-shirt, and brown shoes. It's hair was blonde resembling Kendall's, Kick struggled to crawl back on her lap wanting back up. Kendall smiled as she picked Kick back up and placed him in his carrier, he wanted the doll back and she happily handed it to him. He hugged it as the nurse called them back. Kendall stepped into the room and waited for her doctor to come in, he entered after about ten minutes.

"Well Kendall it's been awhile since I've seen you hasn't it? So what's the….. is that a baby?"

"Oh yeah it's only Kick I kinds turned him into one by mistake."

"I've seen weirder, so what seems to be the problem?"

Kendall explained the incident with Kick, and the conversation with Ronaldo. Finally she got to the part where the impact took place and she felt a sharp pain in her back ever since.

"Kendall I suggest we take some X-rays to see if anything is broken. But we'll have to do something about him."

Kendall looked at Kick before agreeing, Dr. Flavio took Kick to a baby sitting area where several other babies were playing. Kick didn't like it here, it was a giant play pen that the babies couldn't escape.

"Don't worry I promise I'll be right back, love you."

"Wuv you to."

Kendall smiled as she left with Flavio, Kick couldn't stand the thought of her being away. He quickly looked around for a way of escape. He saw one of the play slides and crawled towards it, he pushed it to the edge of one of the play pen walls. He climbed the little ladder and the height was just right as he climbed over the wall and to the floor. Luckily it was carpet so it was a soft landing, he looked at the door where she left and crawled that way. He soon made it to the door and luckily a doctor opened the door allowing Kick to slip right through.

Meanwhile in the X-ray room Kendall was on the table preparing her X-rays to be taken. Flavio was already to activate it, Kendall relaxed as it scanned her.

Outside Kick was looking at the sign looking for X-ray, he soon spotted the door leading to the room. He quickly crawled towards the door until a doctor picked him up stopping his advance.

"What are you doing out here little fella?"

Kick cried as he struggled towards the X-ray room, the doctor seemed to notice where he was heading. The doctor smiled as he walked towards the room to open the door. Kick stopped crying seeing where he was going.

"Is this where you were heading little guy?"

Kick nodded and giggled in response, the doctor opened the door to see Kendall and Dr. Flavio. The doctor went into the room where Flavio was and placed Kick in a seat nearby so he could watch.

"Burns what are you doing?"

"Flavio, he was outside in the hallway, he's a determined one I'll tell you. Just let him stay?"

"Okay, as long as he stays still."

Dr. Burns left the room to allow Flavio to finish his job. Kick watched very closely liking the pretty lights of the machine. After a few minutes the X-rays were complete and Flavio examined the pictures seeing if there was any serious damage. Kendall now noticed Kick in the same room and ran in to get him, Flavio explained how Kick got in there before telling her the problem.

"Well Kendall it seems your tailbone had been fractured, I suggest you be very careful for about a week until it fully heals."

"Thanks Dr. Flavio."

'Oh and Kendall, good luck taking care of your little friend there."

"Thanks, means a lot Dr. Flavio."


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall was finally home and ready for bed, but first off Kick needed a bath. She had to be careful with her tailbone fractured, she walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. She started the water and removed his clothes and stuck him in the tub. She had everything she needed in the cabinets, she started pulling things out one at a time. Shampoo, jumpsuit, helmet, washcloth, and soap. She realized the towel was missing, she signed as she told Kick to be still as she went to get a towel.

Kick splashed in the water enjoying himself as the window showed the night sky, the clouds moved revealing the full moon. Kick stared as his body started to change, he grew dark blue dog like ears, dog like tail, and grew fangs like a dog. He had a slight amount of dark blue fur on his body but he looked like a miniature puppy.

"Okay I got the towel, whoa!"

Kendall startled by Kick's new appearance, now she had to make another cure for this again. She washed him and used the flea shampoo she used on Hansel. After Kick was clean she put him to bed as he walked on all fours, in this state he could walk. He spun around until he landed and slept like a dog would, Kendall had to admit it was cute but she had work to do. She pulled out her chemistry set and began to work.

**Fourteen hours later, ten in the afternoon.**

Kendall woke up realizing she had dozed off, seeing Kick still asleep put her mind at rest. Today was beautiful sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Kendall grabbed the beaker with the cure and poured it into one of his bottles. She woke him up and started feeding him the cure, after he drank he returned to normal and laughed.

"Good now I should really stop testing things on you."

Kendall put on the baby carrier and strapped him in before leaving the house heading for the park. She knew he needed to play plus Ronaldo was given the day off so he could help as well. Speaking of Ronaldo she had to call him and tell him to meet her there, she didn't want to talk to him but she really didn't have a choice. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number for Ronaldo. The phone rang three tiems before he answered.

"I'm sorry please don't yell at me again!"

"I'm not going to yell, meet me at the park in ten minutes."

"Your giving me another chance?"

"No, I need to talk to you about Kick I mean Clarence."

"Oh fine, I'll be there, I am working on a way to return him to normal but I'm still working out the kinks."

"Good see you in ten minutes."

After ten minutes Kendall was at the park sitting on a bench watching Kick play and interact with other kids. She felt like a mother to the little daredevil, she would never admit it but she did. It felt great to be loved by someone true, even if it was a baby and that baby happened to be Kick. Ronaldo soon arrived being a little nervous around Kendall after her outburst and dumping of him.

"There you are, so ready to help?"

"*sigh* Yes I'm ready."

"Good, go follow him around and keep him out of trouble."

"Sounds easy."

"That's what you think."

Kendall got up and started to walk towards the ice cream car coming up the road. Ronaldo eyed her being curious by what she meant. Ronaldo turned to find Kick climbing the top of a slide, he sprinted towards the young daredevil just as he jumped off. Kick landed in a red wagon, the impact made it take off at full speed. Ronaldo continued to chase Kick across the park, soon the tow exited the park. Kick raced across the street dodging every car by a miracle, Ronaldo on the other hand trying to catch Kick got his feet ran over.

"Oww you rotten little! Uh oh."

Kick grabbed the street light and turned back towards Ronaldo, he hit him head on as the tow raced back towards the park. Ronaldo screaming the entire time Kick was laughing, the two rammed the bench Kendall was sitting at sending Ronaldo flying. He landed in a slide and went through it shooting him like a rocket into the monkey bars. He fell hit his head, his arm, his head again, and lastly between his legs. Right when he landed a kid with a need poked Ronaldo's rear sending him back to the bench screaming, he faceplanted the seat and landed with a thud. Kendall had finally returned with the three fudge bars, she eyed Ronaldo like he was some stranger.

"So, how was he?"

"He was a angle, uhg." He answered as he blacked out.

"Told you it was harder then it seemed, good job Clarence."

Kick laughed and clapped his hands in response. Kendall placed him back in the carrier and dragged Ronaldo along so he could continue to "help". Kendall chuckled thinking Kick didn't like being left with Ronaldo so she thought she would do it again, like tomorrow morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris: "Hey everyone hope you enjoy this because it will mention a character from a very well known book called "Hunger Games". I went to watch the movie and it was awesome, so enjoy and get ready to laugh."

()()()()()()()()

Ronaldo was on his way to Kendall's house to watch him while Kendall went shopping, Ronaldo didn't look forward to this but he had to watch the little nuisance. He finally reached the door seeing her note saying she would be back in a hour, a hour alone with Buttowski….. oh joy. He opened the door and froze in spot seeing Kick on the stairs with a bow and arrow, what scared Ronaldo, it was loaded.

"Now, Buttowski put down the deadly weapon."

Kick looked at him and smiled with a giggle, Ronaldo inched closer until Kick reached for the trigger that fired the arrow.

"No Kick, out the weapon down, no don't touch that."

Kick continued to reach for the trigger until he finally grabbed it. He fiddled around until he found out how to fire it, Ronaldo pleaded that he put it down but he didn't listen. He giggled before saying something that shocked him.

"I'm Katniss."

"What?"

Kick fired the arrow hitting Ronaldo in the right leg right above his knee, Ronaldo screamed in pain echoing throughout the world and in space where Yoda was watching the sky's.

"What is Master Yoda?" Asked the soldier.

"I felt a great disturbance in the force I did."

Back to Ronaldo he took the bow and arrow from Kick still limping from the shot he took. He placed Kick in Kendall's bed and grabbed a clean washcloth, he jerked the arrow out and applied it to the wound. He kept cursing to himself until he noticed Kick wasn't in the bed anymore.

"What the, where'd he go!"

Ronaldo ran out of the room to see Kick going into the bathroom, Ronaldo chuckled as he walked in as well. What Ronaldo didn't know was Kick was in the doorway playing a hammer. He giggled as he slammed it down on Ronaldo's foot making him cry in pain. Ronaldo grabbed the hammer and Kick madder than ever. He returned to the Kitchen to fix Kick something to eat, he placed him in a baby seat making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"Stay right there you filthy nuisance."

Ronaldo turned towards the cabinets searching for the baby food, Kick smiled sinisterly as Hansle walked into the room. Kick reached for Hansel trying to pet the small cat, Hansel got the message and jumped to reach the lock on the seat. The front popped open releasing Kick from his prison, Hansel lead Kick out of the Kitchen towards the living room. Ronaldo had just turned around to see Kick missing again.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

Ronaldo walked into the living room searching for Kick but he only saw Hansel sleeping on the couch. Hansel hated Ronaldo much like Kick, so Ronaldo kept his distance. Kick was behind the television messing with the wires, Ronaldo looked back there and grabbed Kick. Kick still had a torn wire in his hand and touching Ronaldo with it, Ronaldo felt electricity rush through him as his body wouldn't stop shaking from the shock. After the shock was done he fell on his back with slight black smoke rising from his frizzed hair. Kick giggled and clapped his hands seeing what happened to Ronaldo, Ronaldo now back to his feet returned to the Kitchen where he fed Kick. It finally being time for Kendall to return Ronaldo waited in the living room waiting for her to step through the door. Kick sat in the seat across from Ronaldo smiling, Ronaldo glared at the young daredevil with eyes of fury.

"What are you so happy about?"

Kick giggled as Kendall came through the door with two grocery bags, she also noticed Ronaldo's bandaged leg and foot.

"What happened to you, not that I care anymore?"

"That little brat tried to kill me! He shot me with a bow and arrow, smashed my foot, and electrocuted me!"

Kendall eyed Kick who looked at her and smiled with a slight giggle, she knew he would do this and she liked it. So in other words she planned for Kick to harm Ronaldo in some way, it's her way of saying what goes around comes around.

"Well you should watch him better. You can go home and get to work on returning him to normal."

Ronaldo left furious as Kendall picked up Kick smiling deviously. He tried to grab her hair again which he did a lot, he found it interesting.

"You are very naughty you know that?"

"I wuv you hehe."

"I love you to, oh it's time for bed let's go."

Kendall returned to her room to tuck Kick in for the night, but what she didn't know was that things were going to get… troublesome tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall had finally waken up with the sun shining in her face, she sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She put on her usual outfit before checking on Kick in his baby bed, he was sleeping peacefully with his thumb in his mouth. Kendall hurried downstairs to make breakfast before he woke up knowing he would cry seeing her missing. But before she could even start she heard a knock at the door, she walked over and opened it up seeing Kick's cousin Avery looking very worried.

"Oh hey Avery what's up?"

"Is it true Kick's a baby now?"

"Yeah and I'm watching him as a punishment."

"I thought as much, so can I see him?"

"Sure I don't see any problem with it, come on in."

Kendall led Avery to her room where Kick was still sleeping, Avery walked over to the bed and saw Kick sleeping peacefully. Kick hearing the noise started waking up, he looked up at Avery but didn't see Kendall so guess what happened. Kick started crying as loud as ever making Avery jump in surprise, Kendall ran over and picked him up cradling him in her arms. Soon Kick started to quiet down noticing Kendall holding him.

"Why did he cry when he saw me?"

"I don't know, he panics when I'm not around."

"That's quite confusing if you ask me, I thought you two were enemies."

"We are."

"I wuv you."

Avery looked at Kick jaw dropped and then she smirked switching her gaze to Kendall who had started blushing. Kendall looked at Avery and knew she was busted.

"Doesn't look like that to me."

"Fine I do have a little crush on him but as for why he says that is beyond me."

"Simple, he probably had a crush on you to, it's not hard to see that to be honest."

"Maybe your right but I can't be sure until Ronaldo finds a way to return him to normal."

"Then let's go then, he might be done?"

"I guess so, I broke up with him a few days ago so he might not like seeing me. Wait why do I even care what he thinks!"

"Yeah so shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

After a five minute walk the duo were at Ronlado's, Kick was in Kendall's baby carrier that she had gotten used to wearing. Avery knocked on the door but no answer, she knocked harder and the door slowly opened by itself.

"Umm does he leave his door unlocked?"

"No, never."

Both walked inside the home to see a struggle had taken place here not too long ago. Kendall looked around until she heard a muffled cry for help. Kendall walked around listening for the cry until she heard it inside a closet. She opened it up to see Ronaldo tied up and gagged.

"Oh my God are you okay!"

Ronaldo looked at Kendall with widened eyes and started thrashing around, before she knew it something hit her in the head knocking her out. Kendall woke up inside the closet with Ronaldo and Avery was in there as well tied up. Kendall realized she was also tied up and gagged like the other two, until she noticed someone missing. Kick wasn't in his carrier where he should be, she started to panic but couldn't move because of the ropes. Until a familiar voice was heard outside, Kendall listened very closely.

"Oh Kick my darling and future husband, I missed you so much! And now that Ms. Teacher's Pet is out of the picture I can have you all to myself! I'll be the future Ms. Buttowski, music to my ears!"

Kendall recognized the voice as Wacky Jackie's voice, she could also hear Kick's faint crying, he was scared to death she could tell. Ronaldo and Avery had just begun to wake up and saw Kendall start shaking wildly. Ronaldo backed up as far as he could go, Avery did the same seeing Kendall's skin turn red with anger. Kendall started screaming her head off and thrashing around like some wild animal, Ronaldo was shaking in fear knowing Kendall's extreme temper first hand but this was her breaking point.

"Plus Kendall doesn't know how to treat you like I do, I'm better than her anyway and I'll make sure you never see her again."

That comment send Kendall over the edge as the ropes started to tear with her thrashing, without warning the ropes snapped releasing Kendall. She stood up kicked open the door and yanked the gag out of her mouth, the fear in Jackie's eyes said everything. Kendall stood there staring at Jackie holding Kick, Kendall had reached levels of anger she never thought possible.

"No you won't take him from me!"

Kendall seemed to take that very bad as she punched a hole in the wall next to her grinding her teeth, Jackie backed up and ran like the wind. Kendall burst into a mad dash catching Jackie easily, Kendall yanked Kick from her arms before throwing her into a wall. Kendall placed Kick on the ground making sure he wasn't in the danger zone as she looked back at Jackie struggling to get back up. Kendall grabbed Jackie's hair and pulled her back to her feet.

"What was that you said about you being better than me! Huh answer me! Fine have it your way."

Kendall slammed Jackie's head down on the ground and stomped away at Jackie's back. Kendall wouldn't let up as Ronaldo and Avery watched the beating go down. Kendall picked Jackie back up and grabbed a vase and smashed it over Jackie's head sending her back to the ground. Kendall was panting in anger, she was furious, anything that was a threat to Kick had to be taken care of, like a mother bear, you don't mess with Kendall when she's mad.

"Wake up I'm nowhere near done with you!"

Kendall grabbed Jackie's legs and dragged her outside where Ronaldo's Mom's car was parked, Kendall had a sinister smile and she threw Jackie into the car back first. Kendall wasn't done she wanted to make Jackie suffer, to end this useless rivalry the two had, she wanted no demanded an end to this. Kendall looked on as Jackie now on her hands and knees was struggling with the pain she was going through right now. Kendall had a sinister idea, being a GWF commentator she knew she had to try this out, and she knew without a doubt it would leave damage. Kendall backed up to the front door staring down Jackie with an evil smile almost psychotic.

"I'm sick and tired of you, you worthless trash!"

Kendall sprinted a Punt Kicked Jackie's head into the side of the car, Jackie just laid there unable to move from the impact of the kick, Kendall walked back into Ronaldo's house and picked up Kick placing him back in the carrier. Ronaldo and Avery had finally managed to untie themselves and see the damage Kendall had caused.

"Kendall what did you do?" Avery asked.

"Was that really necessary, beating her like that?"

"Yeah it was, that should make her stay away from Clarence for a long time. She'll wake up soon, I think. You might want to call 911 to make sure."

Ronaldo nodded as he ran to pick up the phone and dial the number. In a fifteen minutes the ambulance arrived to see Jackie still out cold, she was put on a stretcher and Kendall told the police that it was self defense so she was not in trouble. Kendall made her way home with Avery close behind, Avery wanted to know why Kendall went into the fit of absolute rage and fury.

"Kendall what was that back there?"

"I don't know, I heard her say certain things and lost my temper."

Avery could understand Kendall losing her temper but she had never seen Kendall get violent with anyone. It was a surprise to see Kendall take pleasure in causing someone else pain and misery. Kendall seemed to enjoy tormenting Jackie no matter who was around to watch, she wanted to hurt Jackie and hurt her she did. An ambulance was involved for crying out loud, she didn't just hurt her, she took her out.

"Kendall do you think you might have went overboard with, you know, Jackie?"

"No, that witch got what she deserved, I'm glad she hit me, I could have done a lot more, she got off easy."

"You know we're going to have to visit her right?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to send her to the Hospital!"

Kendall stopped dead in her tracks and looked back as Avery, Kendall sighed before speaking again.

"Avery Jackie's crazy, I didn't want to hurt her but she tried to gag us. She needs help, I'm hoping the kick I gave her knocked some sense into her. But your right we need to visit her. Tomorrow at four sounds good, meet me there and sorry you had to see that, love makes people do crazy things."

Avery watched as Kendall entered her house, Kendall ran up to her room and broke down and cried. Kendall sobbed and let her tears flow knowing what she had done.

"Why am I such a monster? I love Kick, more than anything, but am I really so protective that I would send someone to the Hospital?"

Kendall looked down at Kick in her carrier and he looked sad and worried for her. He tried to wrap his little arms around her for a hug and mainly to comfort her but she continued to cry.

"Ken..dall, okay?"

Kendall wiped her tears from her eyes and smiled, she stood back up and placed Kick in her bed. She got into her night clothes and it was easier since she was comfortable with him watching him change. It wasn't like he was going to remember it anyway. She got into the bed and watched Kick go to sleep cuddling her. He liked to be near her at all times, but part of Kendall wondered if he would do this when he returned to normal? Only time could tell.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally it was time to see how bad Kendall's assault on Jackie was as she was on her way to the Hospital with Kick in the baby carrier and Avery close behind. Entering the doorway Kendall got the feelings of pain and hope at the same time, Hospitals were a place to be saved from death you're your resting place. She never did feel comfortable in these buildings.

"You okay Kendall?"

"I'm fine Avery let's just find Jackie."

Kendall and Avery walked up to the counter where the nurse looked at the baby again surprised it was still there. The nurse eyed them suspiciously before asking them what they wanted.

"We're here to see Jackie Wackerman."

The nurse looked at the paper and wrote down the room number before giving it to Kendall. Kendall thanked her and made her way for room 3002, on the third floor. In the elevator Avery could tell Kendall was nervous because she continually look at Kick making sure he was okay and safe. The doors opened up letting the two out and Kendall went straight to the room where Jackie was, what made her uncomfortable was it was a ER room. Kendall opened the door and walked in looking for the psychopath known as Wacky Jackie. Soon they found her watching T.V with bandages around her head and a red spot on the side where Kendall had kicked her. She glared at Kendall immediately as if she were in danger, now to Jackie Kendall was a huge threat and learned not to make her mad.

"You seem to be doing just fine."

"Shut it Good Two Shoes, I'm only here because you went crazy on me!"

"That ain't my fault, you're the one that tried to kidnap Clarence."

"Kendall calm down we don't want another scene."

Kendall looked at Avery and her expression said "don't get in my way" Avery just decided to let Kendall talk to Jackie.

"It doesn't matter, I give up."

"Give up on what exactly."

Jackie sighed and looked out her window where the birds were chirping and the sun was shining as bright as ever. It was just beginning to set and for the first time ever Jackie started crying.

"I love Kick I'll admit but it was a worthless cause. But now I don't feel that way about him anymore, I'm wasting my life chasing someone who wants nothing to do with me. He loves you anyway, always had. Ever since he met you he admitted to me about his crush on you and made me promise never to tell. I guess I couldn't even do that right huh?"

Kendall thought long and hard about Jackie's words and her confessions, did Kick really admit a crush he had on her or is Jackie lying. But what does Jackie gain from lying about that? There's no doubting it she isn't lying.

"Jackie maybe if you pursue other boys and not act, you know… crazy. A boy is bound to like you but Clarence isn't your type, find someone you have in common with."

Jackie didn't answer or respond, she was in deep thought about something. Kendall felt weird being this close to Jackie without her going off on her about being Kick's crush. Avery could sense the tension but refused to butt into this dramatic moment.

"Kendall… take good care of him."

"You have my word, get better soon Jackie. Come on Avery."

Avery followed Kendall out the door where Kendall bumped into someone and fell down on her but. Looking up her anger came rushing back seeing the face that she couldn't stand to look at, the person who treated her like dirt over a dumb school subject. Ronaldo/

"Watch where you're going you… oh Kendall it's you. Sorry about that."

Both of them got back up to their feet and Kendall made sure Kick wasn't hurt as he also glared at Ronaldo. Ronaldo didn't understand why Kendall hated him so much, but he was searching and researching for a way to bring Kick back to normal hoping that would solve the problem.

"Any luck finding a way to return Clarence to normal?"

"Actually I've made progress but his DNA and blood type are abnormal. Making the task a lot harder."

"What do you mean abnormal DNA?"

"Well you see after doing research on Kick's family tree I discovered his ancestors were adrenaline loving daredevils. Adrenaline was like a drug to them and they were addicted but as time rolled by their special blood type of Z type gives him the ability to endure outrageous amounts of pain."

"Huh I never even suspected that, probably explains why he never gets sick."

"I would say so, I wonder if he even knew about this."

"Hey Kendall we've got to get back to the house or your Dad's going to go ballistic."

"I know Avery, well Ronaldo I would say it was nice to see you again but I would be lying. Good day."

Ronaldo watched in shock as Kendall walked by him without a second glance, she only cared about Kick's return to normal and how long it would take. Ronaldo couldn't help wonder if it was worth bring the daredevil back to his normal age and size. But what Ronaldo couldn't get past was the strong urge to betray and get rid of Buttowski and keep him as a harmless child. Although the consequences would be great if he did such a thing. Until this decision was made he would continue to build the machine, but only for the only girl to ever dump him. Kendall Perkins.


	10. Chapter 10

Kendall was laying in her bed watching Kick sleep peacefully, she didn't know why she was so protective over him. Like her life would end if he got hurt, or even worse. Making sure not to wake him she got up from the bed and walked downstairs to make a phone call. Picking up the phone she dialed the number she thought she would never have to call again but she had to know if he was close to being done. It rang four times before someone picked up.

"Hello."

"Ronaldo hi it's Kendall."

"Oh, what do is it?"

"Is your cure for Kick close to being done?"

"Actually it's complete, if you bring him right over I'll fix him."

"Really! That's great I'll be right over, bye!"

Kendall hung up and ran upstairs to get Kick, she was excited to finally have his cure ready to go. Putting the baby carrier on and placing Kick in it she ran downstairs and out the door. Running towards Ronaldo's house was apparently fun for Kick as he clapped his little hands laughing at the speed he liked so much. Stopping in front of the front door she knocked and waited for Ronaldo to answer. The door opened and Ronaldo stood there looking tired and frustrated.

"Come on in Ms. Perkins."

Kendall walked in and froze when she heard the door being locked. She looked back at Ronaldo who held the key to the door in his hand with an evil smile.

"Where's the cure?"

"I have the cure but I'll make sure no one disturbs the procedure."

Ronaldo led Kendall to the garage where the same capsule stood new and improved. As Kendall looked at the machine Ronaldo opened it up with the remote control and asked Kendall to place him inside. Kendall did so but Kick didn't let go of her, it's like he knew something was wrong here. But Kendall knew she had to return him to normal and forced him inside. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and backed up as the door closed.

"Will it hurt him?"

"No, it will hurt something else."

Kendall wide eyed heard the computer voice speak, the statement was so surprising she wanted to strangle Ronaldo where he was.

"_Memory erase sequence prepared and fully charged, ready to return subject to normal age of twelve."_

"You tricked me!"

"Of course I did, when this is done he won't remember who you even are and any times you two had together."

Kendall sprinted towards Ronaldo to stop him but two mechanical arms grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. Ronaldo smiled and laughed evilly as he pressed several buttons activating the sequence to erase Kick's memory.

"No! Let me go!"

"After what you did to me, shut up! I won't be compared to an idiotic daredevil, say goodbye to Kick Buttowski!"

Ronaldo yelled as he slammed the button activating the machine, after ten seconds the door opens and Kick walks out dazed and confused. The mechanical arms released Kendall as she ran over to Kick to see if his memories of her were actually gone.

"Kick, listen do you know my name, please tell me?"

Kick looked at Kendall like she was crazy, Ronaldo was smiling evilly knowing the damage he had done. He had shattered her heart like she shattered his, this would scar her for life.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you. Have we meant before?"


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall couldn't get over her incident and Ronaldo's evil act of jealously, Kick didn't remember who she was or even kissing her in the Megaplex. Her life hit rock bottom and she was afraid that the boy she loved would never regain his memories of her. Laying in her bed crying her eyes out a knock at the door woke her up. Cole walked in worried about Kendall, he heard what had happened and wanted to check up on her.

"Kendall you okay?"

"GO AWAY, MY LIFE IS RUINED! GET OUT!"

Cole backing up from the outburst she let loose, he knew he had to return Kick's memory of her somehow. But Ronaldo's twisted mind could do serious damage to anyone he dared to use it on. Cracking his knuckles he left the room to make Ronaldo pay for what he had done to Kendall and her love life.

Cole knocked on the door to Ronaldo's house and he answered with a overly happy smile on his face. Without warning Cole punched Ronaldo in the face and threw him outside to the pavement. Ronaldo got back up and glared at Cole, Ronaldo had seen Kendall with Cole several times but never thought he would fight him.

"You sicken me you know that? Erasing Kick's memory of Kendall, that's low even for you!"

Ronaldo got back up to his feet with a sinister smile before looking back at Kick doing his stunts again. Then looking over at Kendall's house with the most psychotic smile ever.

"I don't care, as long as she pays for dumping me I'll continue to make her life miserable and no one's going to stop me! I will take control of those who dare bully me! Your no different!"

Cole walked towards Ronaldo but someone singing stopped him in his tracks. Kendall's voice echoed around Mellowbrook as Epona's Song played from her music box. Standing at her open window she sang the lullaby she sang for Kick when he was a baby.

"Don't be scared, my little dear. Tonight with me, there's nothing to fear. No need to cry, you know I'm here. So wipe your tears and dream the night away. Tonight with me, my dear."

Kick skidded to a stop on his skateboard and listened, it sounded familiar to him. He was sure he had heard this somewhere before, but where and when? He thought he didn't know that girl but could he be wrong?

"So close your eyes, it's okay. I'll be here when you awake. Forget your fears and no more tears. Tonight with me, my dear. The stars and moon are in the sky. To light the way for you tonight. No need to weep or for fright, tonight with me, my dear."

Ronaldo noticed Kick listening closely and could tell his memories of Kendall were coming back, he started to run to stop him from listening but Cole kicked him between his legs making Ronaldo fall back to the ground in pain. Kick eyes were widened as every moment and memory he had of Kendall flooded his mind, he remembered her and everything she did for him while he was a toddler. The song she sang, it was the most elegant and beautiful thing he had ever heard. Like her, the song she sang was special to him.

"You're in my care so no more scare. Your safe in my arms, there's no more harm. So good night and sleep tight, tonight with me, my dear."

Kick walked over to Kendall's house and opened the door and ran up to her room, he opened the door and saw her looking back at him. Kick couldn't say anything, he grabbed her and kissed her as passionately as he could. She returned the kiss with everything she had, her love was fulfilled. Kick finally pulled away to say one more thing before kissing her again.

"I remember everything, I love you Kendall."

With that said Kendall and Kick shared another kiss that both enjoyed as long as they could. This marked a new beginning for Kick and Kendall. The two finally admitted their love for the other and were now a couple. Later in the future the two were married and had a little girl that called herself "Flame".


End file.
